


Inevitable

by Cjanewright



Series: They were Fenris [2]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, i warned u, lot of explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright
Summary: The war is won but the crimes go on.





	Inevitable

It was the turning point of the war. A little over five years since their initial recruitment, the Struckers avenged their grandfather and single handedly changed history with the obliteration of Trask Industries. Most of the instrumental scientists perished in the attack, including Dr. Campbell. They managed to expose the drugged and brainwashed mutants kept in captivity. Though their actions were controversial, they inspired mob protests. The raging masses forced the government to bend a knee and offer real change. Sentinel Services were put into check and heavily sanctioned for their role in what was deemed mutant slavery. It was a major victory for the mutants. 

With this, more and more mutants came out of hiding. The culture shift started with the younger generations but more and more mumblings of ‘mutants are people too’ echoed in the streets. The Struckers still needed to hide for their legally unforgivable crimes but it was different. They were heroes in the public eye. They weren’t actively being hunted so they, along with most of the Mutant Underground leaders, only needed to keep a low profile to maintain a peaceful existence. 

This meant the Strucker siblings could easily blend into the streets of Chicago. They were never able to return to school. That would require documentation. They surprised their parents by deciding to live together. The siblings claimed it was for economic reasons and their parents were more than willing to accept that as the reason. They were doing alright, staying afloat between ordinary jobs and Mutant Underground’s support. 

It allowed them more freedom than they have had in a long time. It’s why Lauren felt bold enough to bring home a stranger after a night out of drinking. Her feminine moans echoed throughout their tiny apartment. Her bedroom door was left slightly ajar purposefully. It gave her the perfect view of Andy coming home.

He was assaulted by the sounds of sex coming from his sister’s room. Dark forces compelled him to stand in front of her door. He peered in. She locked eyes with his. Those sharp blues nearly glowed in the dark. Whether due to her lover or her brother, the next moan from her throat had her grasping at the stranger’s shoulders. She threw her head back with a hot string of ah, ah, ahs. Objects around her room began to tremble as if in fear of what will happen next. 

Bang. Her door flung into the wall. The transient boy lept off her in sudden panic. Upon seeing a visibly steaming Andy, he raised his hands in fearful surrender. “Hey, man, I didn’t know she had a boyfriend.” No-name rushed to get his pants back on for his escape.

Her eyes never left Andy. A tiny smile danced across her full lips. “I don’t.”

Yet there it was, the face of a jealous lover etched in his frown and down turned lips. 

After the interloper made his getaway, Andy stalked over to her bed. Ever the hot head, he hissed, “What are you doing?”

“What did it look like?” She blinked not so innocently, adjusting her clothes.

Her answer served to poke his anger, promoting another set of rattling. “Why?”

With a sigh, she stood up and stepped closer to him. “Because I wanted to? I don’t need to do everything with you.”

The rising color in his face showed how much he wanted to deny that, the venom of argument on his stinging tongue. He’d gotten taller in the last few years, towering over her now, but he was still her same little brother.

“I haven’t had a boyfriend in a long time and you’ve never had a girlfriend. The war is over. Maybe it’s time we start.” Her gaze swept over him, harboring darker feelings, eager for his reaction. 

He leaned in, licking his lips and in a low voice asserted, “Nobody else would be good enough for us.” His words sent tingles through her body. 

This was a particularly dangerous line they danced around over the years. 

On instinct, her hand reaches his. It was only natural given how much they’ve done it since discovering their combined powers. Though they haven’t officially taken the title Fenris due to their forebearers’ connection with nazis, it was a name they knew to be true between themselves. They were the ever-hungry, all-consuming Wolf. 

Through their connected hands, he tugs her towards him. It left no room between their bodies. The taboo swelled within and surrounding them like a sizzling heat wave. Centimeter by centimeter, he crept closer until she could nearly feel his lips on hers. It made her dizzy and disoriented with desire. 

“We shouldn’t,” Lauren gasped. 

But her protest was empty. The corrosion of her moral compass has long since made room for murders, thefts, and other sins. It was the only way she could sleep at night and still do what needed to be done. 

“We need each other,” he echoed her words from long ago, a memory of their vow. 

The kiss blurred the lines of who finally made contact. But once it started, the freight train momentum allowed for no stops. She drank him in, her tongue teasing along the ridges of his teeth as she anchored herself to him. He wrapped an arm around her and crushed her body into his. She’d be damned if she didn’t enjoy the pressure. 

He dropped his lips down to bite and suck along her throat. Her needy moan filled the room as their hips grind together. The room became unbearably hot. The only response was to claw at their clothing in attempt to rid of them.

They somehow made it to the bed despite being completely consumed in one another. Her back hit the comfortable mattress. She pulled his shirt up and her legs linked around his. He continued to taste along the exposed skin of her clavicle and above her breasts. Head tossed back, she cried out in frustration, “Andy, take it off.” 

He stopped long enough to pull his shirt from his body, a goal that she gladly helped him with. Underneath he was lean but solid. He undid his buckle and tugged down both his jeans and boxers enough to reveal his raging erection. 

Biting her lip, she couldn’t resist wrapping her hand around it. His cock twitched in greeting to her touch. He gave a shuddering noise before pulling her hand away. He pushed her low cut blouse up as he inched down to kiss along her exposed flat abdomen. She managed enough forethought to remove her shirt the rest of the way. Her muscles clenched under his warm mouth. He kissed down just above the start of her skirt and yanked down that obstruction. She kicked it off when they reached her ankles so she could part her thighs for him. 

She was dripping wet when he cupped her pussy. His middle finger slid inside and she had a full body reaction. He groaned and spoke into her inner thighs. “Fuck, Lauren. You’re so tight, I barely got a finger in there.”

Her fingers gripped his hair and she tugged for his attention. “Please, just fuck me.” 

He smirked. “Well since you said please.”

His body shifted to cover hers and they shared a moan when their most intimate areas caressed. He grasped her hand and pinned it beside her head. The tip of his long, hard member slid between her slippery nether lips. Different shades of blue eyes locked together as he aligned them. In one swift, hard thrust, he drove home. Her inner walls clenched and unclenched around him in rhythmic pattern. Her lips parted wide in silent scream and her eyes rolled back. He watched in rapt fascination. 

Sweat dotted his forehead with the strain of staying in place despite how incredible it felt when she orgasmed around his cock. He frowned in confusion. “Did you just cum?”

Her breathing labored and still recovering, she could only nod.

A smug smirk on his face, he slid halfway out and thrust back. She yelped at the force. He picked up a steady rhythm. As with everything that he does, he was unrelenting and brutal in how he pounded into her body. Their bodies flexed and shifted against each other in give and take. It felt so good, he knew he wouldn’t last. He leaned down to kiss her again. Their still clasped hands flexed in reminder of their unique connection.  
In the midst of their moans and the obscene sounds their bodies made, he forcefully told her, “Do it again. Come on, Laur, come for me.”

She shook her head no but being stubborn, he reached between them with his free hand. He rubbed tight circles around her clit in a way that sent her spiraling. Her voice rose several octaves and her unseeing eyes bore into his. She convulsed with the force of her orgasm, body shaking and clinging to his. He came with her this time, unable to resist how her pussy milked him. The joint explosion of their release lasted several long heartbeats. 

He collapsed on top of her, face buried in her shoulder. She relished in his weight. She pressed a chaste kiss to his temple as they dissolved into recovery mode.  
Catching her breath, she exhaled, “That was too good.”

“You’re welcome,” he huffed in agreement into her neck. 

She rolled her eyes but continued, “I’m sorry I teased you earlier with that other guy.”

“Nah. I finally made a move cause of it.” He leaned up on his elbow to play with her light blonde hair. 

She closed her eyes in a twinge of shame. “Mom and dad would have a stroke if they knew.”

“Yeah. Probably shouldn’t tell them.”

“Do you feel bad?” She gingerly poached, peering up at him. 

“Not really. You?”

She searched her heart for the answer. “No.”

“Good,” he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and settled back into a comfortable position. 

They lay like that for a while until they felt the craving for more. This time, they took more time in exploring their bodies. The half moon filtered in through their windows as the only witness to their latest crimes. Their vow from once upon a time solidified. 

It had been inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m. Not sorry? Well a little. But ya know. Oh well.


End file.
